What have I gotten myself into?
by Choco Forest
Summary: A blissful Sunday for Gray is as simple as lingering in the back porch, enjoying the warm sunshine with his spouse while she lay her head on his chest so he can play with her soft blonde hair. But a scarlet-haired Titania of Fairy Tail want him to do otherwise. [graylu fanfiction]


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

.

 **Title: What have I gotten myself into?**

 **Setting: a little bit in the future**

.

.

-/-

Gray felt a gust of cool air tousle his hair as gentle breeze casually swayed the white curtain. He stared vacantly at the cloudless sky from the open window. A calm and peaceful Sunday morning could be a state of simple happiness for him. His mind slowly drifted away. It made him remember several things randomly.

Different sweet scents wafted into the room, tickling his nostrils. Tiny smile formed on his mouth. _She must be in there, preparing some foods for the event._

A feminine voice called out his name from their kitchen. "I made cupcakes!" she told him happily.

With one swift movement he stood up. Not caring to comb his messy hair which was pointing out in all directions as if defying gravity. He glanced briefly to the mirror—saw the scar on his forehead from decades ago—before approaching that familiar voice.

Gray stopped in the kitchen entrance. He secretly watched his celestial spirit mage who moved here and there lively. His eyes traced the outline of her features, admiring the ethereal beauty in front of him. _No wonder I was a dork when we met for the first time. Who's in their sane mind asking girl's underwear when they just met?!_

 _I guess… I just simply got distracted!_ He shook his head, laughed silently.

The ice-make devil slayer mage slightly hugged his _permanent roommate_ from behind. Looking over her shoulder, trying to figure out what she's doing this time. She's making decorative _bento_ ; the one with _onigiri_ , chicken _karaage_ , _tamagoyaki_ , octopus sausage, and vegetables with cute shapes.

"Can't I just stay here with you?" asked Gray. He tried to make a deal while he picked up one _tamagoyaki_ and munched it as he pressed himself against the kitchen table.

Lucy slapped his hand and before he could take another one, moved that _bento_ a little far from Gray's hand. "No. As much as I want to linger in the back porch, enjoy the warm sunshine with _you_ , I simply can't. Erza wants to drag me today to Magnolia Cake Shop."

"But Lucy…"

"You already agreed to participate. And if you can handle those minions, I'm sure you can handle your own in the future."

He smirked to Lucy. Thinking about his own future minions running around happily in their backyard somehow made him a little bit calmer.

Then Gray turned to left, glanced at the calendar on the wall checking the date on that day to ensure his turn. Yes. He already agreed to participate on _weekend play-date_ with certain children arranged by scarlet-haired titania from his guild.

He met those children for the first time while on vacation (honeymoon) together with Team Natsu in the country of Seven, a holiday that turned into rescue mission. They brought them to Magnolia to start a new life.

"You sure you don't want to come?" he threw his little luck.

Aware of his anxiety, she smiled gently to him. "Relax. You'll be fine. Just like the old days, those community services. Besides, you're not alone. Wendy and Asuka will be your assistants."

"Yeah…"

Gray leaned close, arms winding around her waist as he whispered to her, "Let me recharge my energy before I meet them." His eyes sliding shut in repose.

Lucy patted his arm to calm him down. They stayed that way for a while before she finally spoke up, "Hey! You know what freedom to me is?"

"Hm?" He gave small respond to her random question. Gray was still embracing her, inhaling the soothing fragrance. Soft lavender from her favorite bubble bath mix with chocolate essence—attached to her shirt from those cupcakes baking activity—there was also a hint of apple and cinnamon scent in the background.

It's a unique aroma that will always remind him of a _home_.

"Free from your domination!" Lucy chirped but the raven-haired guy still didn't move an inch. "Gray…"

"Hn."

"Get off me! In a few minutes your minions will come! You should get ready before that." As if on cue, there were various voices yelling his name cheerfully loud from their front door.

His eyes widened.

Knowing that, she laughed out loud. Lucy shoved him out of the kitchen to meet his minions who were very fond of this respected member of Fairy Tail.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

A light, refreshing and gentle wind in the morning twirled around one dozen children who neatly line up waiting for his arrival ( _He's coming!_ _He's coming!)._ They greeted him with nicknames of their own creation.

Gray smiled helplessly to them.

He saw Asuka and Wendy standing behind _his minions_ , carrying a large picnic basket. Wendy lifted the picnic basket to show it to the s-class mage, giving him thumbs-up and wide grin after that.

They all looking at Gray with twinkling eyes and started asking him, "Are we going to play in South Gate Park?" said two identical twins little girls. "Can we visit East Forest?" added a chubby boy that held his shark plushie dearly.

A purple-haired boy whined, disagreed. "No. I don't want to go there. I want to swim in Lake Sciliora."

The rest of the children murmured in agreement with those questions or simply nodded their heads which now looked like a wave of a rainbow for the ice-make mage—seeing how colorful their hair colors are.

 _Having a play-date with them maybe not a bad idea. I guess… I'm just worried that the incident at last Harvest Festival will occur again._

"We will fly some kites, right?" they continued, still beaming to him with gleeful eyes. Somehow they all had surrounded him and some kids had already tugging his navy blue shirt ends.

"Let's play hide and seek after that!" Asuka suggested while the others jumping around cheerily.

"Uh-oh! Picnic lunch! Picnic lunch!"

Infected by their excitement, Gray burst out laughing. "Okay. Okay. One by one, children!" he winked to Asuka and Wendy just to tease them, "As long as all of you behave. Okay?"

"Yes… Uncle Mighty Ice King Gray-sama!" said those children in unison—combination of all their nicknames—even Wendy and Asuka played along with them.

 _Oh dear~!_

A light pat on his shoulder made him turn his head. Gray saw Lucy bowed respectfully to him like a royal maid as she held her giggle.

"Your bath is ready… Your Majesty."

"Not you too!"

The corners of her mouth rising, she gave him a gentle gaze. "I'm just happy to see them excited. So, are you ready to play with your minions from Magnolia Orphanage?"

The blonde mage glanced at them. She saw that they were goofing around with each other or peeking into the picnic basket.

Gray pulled her slightly away from the children and answered her question in a voice that couldn't be heard by anyone except both of them.

"I think so… I don't have to feel too worried I guess."

Lucy nodded cheerfully and gave him a bright smile. "That's good. Go prepare yourself. I'll talk to them." She pushed his back to go inside their house.

"Sure. I won't be long."

He halted his steps and called his celestial mage. "You know why I don't have to feel too worried?"

"Why?"

"I'm their _king_ after all!" Gray shouted over his shoulder at Lucy on his way to the inside of their house and released a small chuckle.

She rolled her eyes as she heard that statement as clear as day and then continued her steps to their front door.

Standing in the threshold, seeing those children still goofing around, she knew exactly the magic words to attract their attention. "Who wants cupcakes?"

-/-

Notes:

Reposted from my Tumblr account! I officially made this fanfiction for graylu week 2014, prompt: decade, freedom [bonus]. I decided to share here because I want to spread the graylu love.

It's not that Gray dislike children or something but having a play-date with more than two little kids sure can be a problem for him, especially when he should act like mother-hen to them ;p

I found the term of 'permanent roommate' from one post on Tumblr. I don't know… when I first read about that, it suit Lucy and Gray. Like one day Lucy came to guild and ranting about her apartment payment and stuff then… Gray said nonchalantly, "That's simple! After small ceremony in the Kardia Cathedral, you can be my permanent roommate. Problem solved!" (oh dear, my headcanon for them ;p)

Anyway… thanks for the help to my proofreader, _**FriendsForevaa**_ , and also thanks to _**ChaoticReverie**_ who has allowed me to borrow her sentence. Well, last but not least… thanks to you for reading this fluffy graylu fanfiction! Any thoughts? (｡◕‿◕｡)


End file.
